


Comfortable

by Sweetwolf05 (Cinawolf)



Series: Sweetwolf05's Artworks [16]
Category: Cookie Run (Video Game)
Genre: Age Difference, Comfort, Comfort No Hurt, Domestic Fluff, Eventual Fluff, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Healthy Relationships, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mpreg, Older Man/Younger Man, Post-Wedding, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-22
Updated: 2020-02-22
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:47:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22852744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cinawolf/pseuds/Sweetwolf05
Summary: Sequel to Wild Werewolf Appeared and Puppy Sense on DeviantArt
Relationships: Vampire Cookie/Werewolf Cookie (Cookie Run)
Series: Sweetwolf05's Artworks [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1395697
Kudos: 2





	Comfortable




End file.
